Inspecting and processing of pellet-shaped articles, such as marking, and/or laser drilling of pellet-shaped articles, is known in the art. Inspection units are typically configured to inspect and remove pellet-shaped articles from a conveyer mechanism that have been improperly processed in a previous processing operation. Processing operations may include marking the pellet-shaped articles with indicia, coloring the pellet-shaped articles, laser drilling holes in the pellet-shaped articles, and/or coating the pellet-shaped articles. These processing operations are typically completed upstream from the inspection unit such that the inspection unit may inspect if these processes have been properly completed.
It is important for the manufacturer to carefully inspect the pellet-shaped articles for defects, such as an improperly printed or coated side of the article, before the pellet-shaped article is distributed to the consumer so as to ensure the quality of the product and hence protect the safety of the consumer. Moreover, such defective articles must be separated from the acceptable articles based on the inspection results.
The pellet-shaped articles may also have distinct and defined sides, each requiring a different processing operation to be performed. Therefore, it may be desirable to identify and process each side of the pellet-shaped article accordingly.